


Baby

by Blindingabel



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27554557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blindingabel/pseuds/Blindingabel
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Kudos: 18





	Baby

Robbe: I can't go. This exam is too stressful and that's not good for the baby.   
Sander: what baby?   
Robbe: Me


End file.
